Fate
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: A mysterious enemy, a forbidden jutsu, an evil plot by someone hidden in the shadows, and an outcome that will change Hidan's and Kakuzu's lover's life as they know it. Rated M: death, blood, language


It was a tense day, mostly because of Deidara and Sasori once they came back from a mission.

They were discussing something private with Madara, but whatever it was…..had even Itachi concerned and nothing ever usually bothered him.

"Do you have any idea who this ninja is?" The blonde shook his head, "No clue, we just got through carrying out our mission when this ass appeared. If it wasn't for Danna I would've already blown him up un!"

The redhead sighed, "The only reason I intervened is because you were causing unnecessary attention. This mission was to be discreet and you caused enough trouble already once you let your temper get the better of you again!"

Madara rolled his eyes, "Enough bickering you two, as long as he didn't follow you I'm content; however, Sasori is right concerning your temper Deidara. You need to tone it down."

The blonde was about to say a rude comment when his lover shushed him, the raven asking softly, "Why did he attack you two?" "We're not sure, the fool shot his mouth off saying our jutsu should be put to better use and he'll be the one to do it."

"It was strange, the technique he used wasn't normal. It looked like a mind transfer jutsu but that wasn't the case un." "How so?" "When I dodged, it nicked the side of my arm and I felt like my chakra was being absorbed but some other strange chakra was also taking its place."

Madara tapped his finger against his chin in deep thought, "It reminds me of a secret technique that only members of the Nomura clan could use many years ago, but they were all assassinated because of that forbidden jutsu since they refused to stop using it to gain an advantage at an attempt to overpower the five nations."

Deidara asked, "What exactly did this jutsu do un?" "It was a frightening justu that could swap chakra from the user with its target; therefore gaining your opponents ability and justu, _including _their chakra nature. It is an ideal way for weaker ninja to become stronger if their opponent was such."

* * *

Itachi agreed, "I've heard of this too when I was in the anbu, you don't suppose there may possibly be a survivor do you?" "In all likelihood it could very well be the case."

Sasori sighed, "Should we do anything about it?" Madara nodded, "Whoever this man is needs to be eliminated, this organization can't afford for such a threat to run free and target one of our members.

"**I agree." **

Deidara arched a brow, "How long have you been there un?" "Long enough to hear about this enemy? So what does he look like so I may help seek him out if he's nearby?"

_*Meanwhile in town:_

"Hidan?" "Yeah babe?"

The woman was uneasy, walking next to her lover as they went to get some supplies from the market.

She lowered her voice, "Are we being followed?" The jashinist narrowed his eyes and muttered under his breath, "You fucking noticed too huh? You're getting good babe."

Almost rolling her eyes she asked, "Thanks, but should we just ignore him?" "As much as I would fucking love to make a sacrifice I'd cause too much attention and put you at risk, but forget about him babe. He won't have the balls to try anything in public."

The woman smirked and held his arm lovingly, "Whatever you say baby." The albino grinned, "What have I fucking told you about calling me that? You know I get fucking hard babe." "I know, that's why I said it."

* * *

He arched a brow and groaned under his breath, "You're just fucking begging me to fuck you right in the alley aren't you?" "Nah, it's too dirty." "Little tease, don't get my fucking hopes up!" "Relax, we'll have fun once we go back home I promise." "We fucking better."

*Half an hour seemed to pass by and the ninja was still following them, the albino was at his limit on patience but his lover had to control him constantly from killing the man.

"When is he ever going to fucking get lost!?"

It wasn't long before they met up with Kakuzu, who waited for them impatiently and growled irritably, "What took you two so long?"

The woman whispered, "We're being followed." The miser grunted, "I was wondering whose chakra that belonged to. Do you two have any idea why he's following you?"

Hidan snorted, "If we'd fucking known that I would've killed him already." "Shut up idiot, let's head to a more secluded spot. Olivia, go back home. I sense Zetsu over by that clothes stand."

She frowned but nodded, "Ok, I'll see you later. Be careful."

Kakuzu only sent her away for her own safety, but also to see who this man was really after. As he and the albino trudged along into an open field, Hidan was indeed his target.

*In town the woman found Zetsu in a perfect disguise, the only reason she knew it was him because she's seen him like this before.

"What's going on Zetsu?" "I'm not sure; Deidara and Sasori just encountered this man during a mission and tried to use a forbidden technique on them but at least I found him so I can relay the info to Madara." **"It appears he's after Hidan for some reason instead of them now."**

* * *

The woman frowned, "What does this justu do?" **"It swaps the user's chakra with its target, therefore giving the user their targets techniques so to speak." **

The sapphire orbs grew insanely wide, "So you're saying if he succeeded in using that technique on Deidara he would have his kekkei genkai and be able to do his bombs!?"

"Well, yes, according to Madara. Though he just mentioned this is a permanent effect too unless it's used again to reverse the effects." "Then what in hell are you still doing here!?" The bipolar man stared blankly at the woman and murmured, "Calm down, Kakuzu and Hidan can take care of themselves and I'll get the others to come assist them just in case."

She pulled him down by the collar and growled, "You're missing my point! You know how Hidan is in battle! He'll take any attack and if that guy hits him he may gain his immortality if he knows about it."

"**I know but…" **"No buts…are they even aware of this!?"

The man's silence was proof enough and the woman ran at top speed in their direction. Zetsu tried to stop her but needed to warn the others first.

Grumbling under his breath he left quickly, wishing he kept his mouth shut and mentally hoping the woman wouldn't intervene and stay out of it to avoid injury until they got there; especially since she can't do anything about it anyway.

*The two shinobi finally stopped in the clearing when their pursuer appeared, fairly smug to say the least when Hidan spat, "What the fuck do you want?"

He was a middle-aged man with dark gray hair and pale jade orbs, he wore no headband but the ninja attire he was wearing showed he was from the land of snow; at least the miser noticed.

* * *

He announced boldly, "Your abilities." Kakuzu arched a brow and grumbled, "Who are you?" "If you insist on an introduction I'll tell you. I'm Akio Nomura of the Nomura clan."

Kakuzu growled, "Absurd, the Nomura clan was killed off years ago." The man snorted, "I'm the sole survivor and have been in hiding all this time under a false name until now."

Hidan grabbed his scythe and twirled it around before muttering, "I don't give a fuck who you are, I just hope you're fucking ready to become a sacrifice for Jashin-sama."

The man chuckled, "I'm well aware of your religion and how it works…..Hidan." The priest narrowed his gaze, "How the fuck do you know my name?" Akio mused, "Let's just say a little birdie told me~"

"If memory serves me correctly you are the only jashinist left correct?" "None of your fucking business whether I am or not."

Kakuzu was more than eager to destroy this man but something about this guy was bothering the miser; his knowledge about knowing his lover was a jashinist was ominous.

"Enough of this, if a fight is what you're looking for then you come to the right place." Hidan chuckled evilly, "Too fucking bad you won't live to see the next day."

"We'll see about that, I'm stronger than I look."

*The battle was intense; this ninja was indeed stronger than anticipated.

Hidan was oblivious to the details of his farce, the only thought going through his brain was to destroy the enemy and coat the field in blood.

* * *

"TAKE THIS!"

Akio made some quick hand signs and hurled Hidan into the air with a fire attack; Kakuzu then dodged one of his swift kicks and furrowed his brows in wonder.

_His movements aren't normal. If he's from the land of snow he should be fighting long range and be using ice attacks instead of fire. What's going on here?_

The priest came flying back down, landing on his back before quickly leaping to his feet snarling as Akio made some more hand signs and released a mystery jutsu.

Kakuzu's eyes went wide when he saw Hidan hit dead-on, wishing the fool would've at least dodged it but feared the worst once he remembered the forbidden technique the Nomura were known for.

The two stood rooted to the spot, as if both caught in a mind jutsu when Akio grinned in victory. "Your jutsu is mine you fool!"

Hidan arched a brow at his words before a crazy grin took over his face, chuckling like mad before shrieking with laughter. "You're the fucking fool! It didn't fucking work!"

Akio paled slightly and tested one of his regular techniques, finding out the jashinist was right. "I don't understand….it always worked."

Hidan snorted and rested his blade on his shoulder boasting, "Jashinism isn't some technique that you can just fucking take away. It's a religion that you have to believe in and fucking give your body and soul to serve Jashin-sama."

Kakuzu sighed with relief; even he was unaware of this nifty little detail until the ninja howled in anger. "THAT CAN'T BE! I _HAVE_ TO OBTAIN IMMORTALITY OR I CAN'T SERVE HIM!"

Hidan and Kakuzu both furrowed their brows concerning who this 'him' was until he let out all his strength and attacked.

* * *

*The woman finally made it to the battlefield, only finding it because of all the yelling and blasts from their attacks when she stopped at a nearby tree to observe.

She just heard the man say something about immortality and charged, blinded with rage as she watched the brawl.

Olivia was worried for her lovers, praying they didn't get hit with this jutsu until Kakuzu was forced to release the masks on his back.

_This guy is insanely strong to be able to stand up to them both._

Her eyes went wide seeing the large black things attack, even more so when the guy suddenly got a crazy gleam in his eyes.

She felt a chill go up her spine and it scared her.

_He's up to something._

Her suspicion was right when he jerked Hidan's body at the last second to take a blow from the lightening style mask; encircling the two of them within a sphere of fire so the miser couldn't escape the searing flames.

Panic struck the woman hard when realization hit her.

_No! If he gets hit with that jutsu he'll die! _

Without even thinking the woman ran out onto the battlefield, oblivious to her surroundings and running straight into the flames, ignoring the pain when at the last second jumped in front of her lover; only to get struck with the jutsu instead….then everything went black.

The last thing she remembered was being hurling backwards and a pair of strong hands holding her in a firm grip and someone calling her name.

*The others came to the battle too late, or so they thought as they surrounded the four people.

* * *

The fire sphere instantly went out, the miser was hold his unconscious lover in his arms in shock, Hidan was kneeling on the ground in the same state still feeling numb from being electrocuted; Akio however….was another story.

Such a short fight for a brief encounter indeed.

Olivia quickly came to and hissed from the burns to her skin, frowning because of the look her lover was giving her until the ninja got up.

They all watched the enemy stagger to his knees, glaring at the woman and growled, "You stupid bitch!"

He made a hand sign and went to use another fire style jutsu on her when his mouth went ajar in despair, "What trickery is this!? I can't use any jutsu at all!"

Madara smirked upon comprehension of the circumstances, "It's no trick, you can't use any jutsu because she's_ not_ a ninja."

"What!? It shouldn't work at all then if that's true!" Itachi nodded, "It is unfortunately, even non-ninja have some sort of chakra flowing throughout their system but they just can't use it. You stripped yourself of your own skill."

Hidan laughed as did Kisame, about to kill the man so he couldn't show anyone else how to use the forbidden technique when he hung his head in defeat muttering, "Now I'll never be of use to him….."

Kakuzu growled, "Who is the man you speak of?" "None of your business! He will avenge me! He will!"

Before they could do anything he bit his tongue, the miser shielding his lover's eyes as he drowned in his own blood before falling dead within minutes.

Itachi sighed, "We need to dispose of his body." Madara agreed, "We can't afford to leave any trace of this man. At least now the Nomura clan is no more."

* * *

The raven's burned the corpse before following the others home, once there….Kakuzu let his lover hear it after Sasori tended to her injuries.

"What were you thinking!?"

She frowned and yelled back, "YOU WOULD'VE DIED IF HE HIT YOU WITH THAT JUTSU! I couldn't let that happen!"

As the two glared at each other Hidan was the one to ease the tension for once, "She's right old man, all your hearts would've been fucking gone. You should be fucking thanking her."

The miser clenched his fists, "As much as it pains to be admit it I know this…its just…look what happened to her hair!"

The men all just stared dumbfounded with the random outburst and the brute was right, the flames singed her hair badly and would need to be cut.

The woman arched a brow but smirked, she understood what he meant. He _was_ worried about her terribly but didn't want to make a fuss over it in front of the others…..typical for him.

Deidara fetched the scissors and began trimming it, Kakuzu standing right over him making sure he didn't cut too much off.

Olivia knew how touchy he was about her hair, the only reason she grew it out was for him; he just loved to run his fingers through it but it'll grow back so he didn't need to panic.

Tobi hugged the girl gently with a whimper once the blonde was through, "Tobi glad Olivee a jashinist and didn't die in the flames, but he's glad she's officially one of us now."

Hidan arched a brow, "What do you fucking mean?" "That guy switched their chakra remember!?"

* * *

"That's right un!" Her sapphire orbs grew large, "You mean I'm a ninja now!? Are you serious!?"

Hidan grabbed her hand with a wide grin, "Only one way to fucking find out!"

He carried her outside and gave her a kunai, "Alright babe, focus your energy into this and then throw it at that tree." "I don't know how Hidan."

Tobi patted her shoulder, "Remember what Tobi was teaching you before about sensing the enemy, this is no different Olivee."

The girl thought about it and shrugged, doing what they said, timing in releasing the chakra just right when she threw the weapon…..the result….it went **through** the tree.

The woman stood there in shock as Kakuzu face-palmed, Hidan was cheering her on as did Kisame whereas the others just smirked.

Madara patted her head, "You put too much into it but that's a start." "Look what's on it!" Tobi retrieved the blade and there were small shards of ice glistening on it and caused all the men to look at her, **"Looks like you're an ice style user. This'll be interesting to say the least."**

Deidara arched a brow, "Wait a moment. How can she be an ice style user when the man kept using that jutsu un?" Sasori murmured, "Even though he kept switching his natural chakra still remained, just because he kept stealing other chakra didn't necessarily mean his true nature would be fully taken from him."

Tobi pouted, "So, he was just getting a power boost so to speak?" "It appears that way un." "Then why didn't it work on Hidan?"

All eyes went to the jashinist and he smirked, "He was fixated on solely taking my immortality and not my chakra so it backfired."

Tobi rubbed his aching head, "This is too much for Tobi, let's just deal with the details later."

* * *

Itachi sighed with a smirk, "It appears we have a new student then."

Hidan laughed and kissed her, "This is fucking awesome babe! Soon you'll be going on fucking missions with us and can fucking fight, make sacrifices…..

"Shut up Hidan! You're getting ahead of yourself."

A misfortune for the Akatsuki became a blessing in disguise, the woman was thrilled to finally and truly be one of them as they were…..all except Kakuzu.

He had his reasons, but would inform her some other time once her injuries healed.

*Unbeknownst to them, a hooded figure stood at the blackened outline of the former last survivor of the Nomura clan; not remotely fazed by his death, which would no doubt anger his lord from the loss of his unique ability.

He had secretly watched the outcome of the battle and learned something extremely valuable to tell his master though.

He held up the woman's ankle bracelet, tracing his thumb over the symbol musing, "There's another jashinist….and such a weak one at that. This information will please Lord Orochimaru greatly."

* * *

**FINISH:**

**Yep what a story clincher and more to come at some point.**

**I had this in my head for who knows how long!**

**Hope to see some reviews and really hope I explained everything alright ;p**

_*Story cover says: _

Hidan: Isn't it fucking awesome she's a ninja now!?

Kakuzu: No it's NOT so stop asking me that! The last thing I need to deal with is another jashinist to deal with on missions!


End file.
